


You never loved me, you loved what I could give you

by Earlgreyer



Series: FeVer Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Fever fic based on a prompt of the same name from revolutionjack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You never loved me, you loved what I could give you

Felix heard the bell over the door chime and he poked his head out from the back room. “Be right with you!”

“It’s only me Felix, you can relax.”

“Dorian! You’re early. It’s not lunchtime yet.” Felix dusted off his hands as he walked into the storefront, frown creasing his forehead. “I can’t leave yet.”

“Oh. He hasn’t made an appearance yet then?” Dorian smirked at him and leaned his hip against the desk.

“Who?” Felix blushed ten different shades of red.

“You know who. Tall, muscly and handsome. The interior designer. Carter.”

“Carver.”

“I knew you knew who I meant.” Dorian looked at his phone. “Well, you still have fifteen minutes left. This is his normal time to appear, if what you’ve said holds true. I keep thinking he stops by so close to lunch so that he can ask you out, but he never does. You’d think after six months of mooning, one of you would have done something about this ridiculous situation. I think you are going to have to make the first move, darling.”

“You know very well I have no problem with that, Dorian. But he’s a client. He buys art from me for _his_ clients. It’s a professional relationship. I should keep it professional. Even if his shirts barely fit over his broad shoulders and some days I’d swear his ass is trying to eat his pants.” Felix coughed. “Not that I’ve noticed.”

Dorian chuckled. “No, of course not. What’s to notice?”

“Exactly.” He went back to unpacking the newest shipment. “Let me just finish uncrating this one and we’ll lock the door and go upstairs to eat. I’ve put a nice curry on simmer and the rice should be done soon.”

“Oh, you spoil me Felix.” The bell over the door chimed again and Dorian cleared his throat. “Felix, you have a customer.”

Felix popped his head out of the back room. “Oh!” His face immediately became flushed. “Hey, Carver.” He thankfully sounded more calm than his thundering heartbeat might otherwise indicate. “What are you looking for today?”

Carver nodded to Dorian. “I can wait if you’re helping this gentleman.”

“Who, Dorian? Pfft. There is no helping Dorian.” Felix grinned.

“Excuse me, I have no _need_ for help. I am already perfection. But there _is_ no need for me to stay and take this abuse, Felix. Why don’t I just pop upstairs and check on that curry. We wouldn’t want it to overcook.” He winked at Carver and ducked into the back room and up the stairs to Felix’s apartment.

“I’m sorry. Did I interrupt something? I can stop back later if you’re busy…”

Felix waved his hand dismissively. “You haven’t interrupted anything. Dorian just came over for lunch.” He watched a small frown appear on Carver’s face.

“Seriously. Please don’t let me cut into your lunch date.”

“Really! It’s not a date! It’s just Dorian. He’s been my best friend since we were kids. Nothing going on between us.” He made an _ewww_ face. “Really. That’s like thinking about kissing my brother. If I had one. Which I don’t!”

Carver smiled. “Oh. OK.” He took an awkward step back and bumped into a small shelf, jostling the contents. He quickly turned around and caught a small painting that was about to fall.

Felix allowed himself a purely self-indulgent moment, taking in the beauty that was Carver Hawke. _Look at that ass. Perfection. Damn, Dorian is right. I’m gonna have to do something._ “So, what brings you in today?” Felix leaned against the desk and tucked his hands into his pockets, trying to surreptitiously adjust the growing bulge in his chinos.

Carver spun back around, stumbling over his words. “I, well, I have a client looking for either a Sabrae or a Fen'Harel. I know you usually deal in a lot of those styles so…”

“Hmmm. I think I might have something.” Felix went to the back and flipped through a few of the newer arrivals. “I do happen to have this.” He came back out, displaying the back of a canvas. Felix gave him his best smile. “What is it worth to you?”

Carver blinked at him and blushed. “Um, well, I haven’t seen it yet, so I’m not sure.”

Felix shook his head. _Such a gorgeous man. Sometimes a bit slow on the uptake._ “This is the Sabrae.”

He flipped the painting around and handed it to Carver who looked at it admiringly. “This is lovely. And it might do.” He looked expectantly at Felix and grinned. “I know you Alexius. You’re laying on the charm. I’ve been buying art here for too long not to know that means you’re holding out on me. What else do you have?”

Felix sighed dramatically and gave him his best hurt look. “Carver, I’m wounded. I thought you came here to see me. But you don’t love me, you only love what I can give you.”

He watched Carver blush but definitely caught the slight smile as well. “That’s not true. But you’re still holding out on me. Hand it over.”

It was Felix’s turn to feel flustered. _Not true? Which part is not true_? He went into the back room and moved a few paintings to dig out the specific one he wanted. He carried it out to him. “The Fen’Harel.” He let his fingers brush over Carver’s as he handed it off, and smiled as blue eyes snapped up to meet his. His heart rate sped up when Carver didn’t look away. Felix smiled. “You’re staring.”

Carver blushed and dragged his eyes away from him and dropped them to the painting. Felix watched his face light up as he salivated over it. He looked at Felix again, and his eyes softened. “ _I want this_.” Felix felt like time stopped as he stared into his eyes. The Carver shook himself. “I mean the painting. The client will definitely want this one. What’s the price?”

“The painting will cost you Ten thousand.” _It’s now or never. Just say it_. “And dinner.”

“Excuse me?”

Felix almost choked with laughter. Carver looked so confused. “The painting. I’m asking Ten thousand for it. Which you know is a great price.”

Carver softly cleared his throat. “No, I meant that last bit.”

“Dinner.” He was very grateful that his voice held steady even though he wanted to run screaming into the back room.

“Dinner?”

Felix laughed nervously. “Dinner. You know. The meal that you eat at the end of the day. It is frequently part of a dating ritual between people who are interested in each other.” He took a deep breath. “I’m trying to discern if you are interested in going on a date with me.”

Carver carefully put the painting down and rubbed his hands along his thighs. He looked intently at Felix. “You’re asking me out on a date.” It was a statement, as though he were translating from a foreign language.

Felix moved closer to him and took his hands. “Carver. Will you go out with me? I’d like to spend some time getting to know you outside of my studio.”

Carver squeezed Felix’s hands and grinned shyly, gently pulling him closer. “Yes. I would love to go on a date with you.” Felix held his breath as Carver leaned forward, hesitantly. Felix smiled encouragingly, and covered the remaining distance. Carver’s warm lips softly brush against his mouth, and he sighed and leaned into the kiss. He was light headed and blushing when Carver finally ended it and whispered. “I’ll give you nine for the painting.”


End file.
